wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Herszt
Kontynuacja Szukajonc Miszcza i Nic jest przecie najlżejsiejsze thumb|left|286pxStuk spacerował, z każdym krokiem lekko ostentacyjnie wyrzucając przed siebie nogi. Był już dużego wzrostu orkiem w niemałej osady pełnej pobratymców najprzeróżniejszych klas i profesji. Wielki, szeroki pysk i małe, kaprawe oczka przywodziły na myśl słuszne przekonanie, że Stuk musiał kiedyś mocno oberwać czymś dużym w twarz. W istocie. Była to zasługa pierwszego spotkania z hersztem Gohrem. Choć minęło od tego sporo czasu, siła z jaką został rzucony o skałę nie tylko spowodowała deformację głowy, ale także tymczasowo doprowadziła do jej utkwienia w powstałej szczelinie. Choć nikt już prawie o tym nie pamiętał, wydarzenia z tamtego dnia stanowiły początek wielkiej przemiany na wyspie, która ze skromnego obozowiska orków przeistoczyła się w prawdziwą metropolię. Stuk mijał właśnie Grzybrzelnie, gdzie w potężnych kadziach gotowało się grzyby na szybko fermentujący Szajbimber. Doskonały napój gdy chciało się pozbyć z układu pokarmowego wszelkiego życia, niezawodny w czyszczeniu orkowych toalet i najwydajniejszy jako paliwo rakietowe. Nic zatem dziwnego, że od tysiącleci był ulubionym napojem orków spożywanym wszędzie przy każdej okazji. Stuk zaciągnął się tym chemicznym aromatem, który większość ludzi przyprawiłby o utratę przytomności. Smród jaki roznosił się od Grzybrzelni potrafił nawet w odległych rejonach planet doprowadzać u ludzi do spontanicznego powrotu ich posiłku na zewnątrz. Ork miał jednak zadanie. Niechętnie oddalił się od Grzybrzelni w stronę dzielnicy specjalistycznych warsztatów. Minął Silniktfórnię. Spomiędzy jej szczelin w ścianach wystrzeliwały iskry, a z wnętrza dobiegał nieprzyjemny swąd palonych paznokci i rozpaczliwy jazgot jednego z meków. Stuk zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy jego kaprawe oczka zarejestrowały szyld z niewyraźną informacją, iż oto znalazł się w Znakrobni, gdzie orkowie opracowywali skomplikowane znaki informacyjne, jak na przykład „Nie palić”. Zwykle przynosiły zupełnie przeciwny skutek od zamierzonego. Nie mniej, Herszt Gohr uparł się, by jego orkowie przestrzegali przynajmniej podstawowych zasad bezpieczeństwa. Nie miało to co prawda najmniejszego sensu. Wypadki przy pracy, czy z dala od niej były naturalną częścią obecności orków. Zupełnie tak jak smród paliwa, czy szajbimbru. Co więcej każdy śmiertelny wypadek niósł za sobą rozsianie zarodników, które gdy tylko osiadły na niezadeptanym terenie, przynosiły nowe pokolenie młodych orków. Niestety w raz z wiekiem i notorycznymi popisami twardością głowy, Gohr zaczynał tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zawsze miał słaby wzrok, ale od czasu, gdy spróbował wytrzymać wybuch Szupetardy, niemal zupełnie stracił słuch. Co jakiś czas docierały do niego komunikaty o brakach w dostawach stali do warsztatów, lub krótkie sprawozdanie o postępach przy budowie Skauy, ale odpowiedzi Gohra nie napawały optymistycznie jego towarzyszy. Do legendy przeszła krótka wymiana zdań Meka Logota i herszta kolonii. ‒ Jak postempy w sterofniach skauy, Logot? ‒ spytał spokojnie Gohr. ‒ Już je zrobiłem ‒ zawiadomił uradowany ork. ‒ Ty ofermo! Ciole, ty! Tłuku! ‒ Gohr zerwał się z siedziska i jednym sprawnym ciosem oswobodził ciało Meka od ciężaru nieporadnej głowy. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się co tak naprawdę usłyszał Herszt. Stało się to sprawą domysłów i insynuacji. Kilku co odważniejszych orków spróbowało go nawet kiedyś o oto spytać, ale odpowiedź „Tesz będzie ciepła” skutecznie ich zniechęciła. Ostatecznie, chcąc - nie chcąc, a raczej słysząc - nie słysząc Gohr został przechrzczony. „Tfardy Łeb” ustąpił przed„Durnym Zadem”. Nikt nie ważył się jednak powiedzieć hersztowi wprost, że mimowolnie zmienił imię, ani tym bardziej zakwestionować prawa do wydawania poleceń. Gohr zachował pełną sprawność we wszystkich kończynach i bez problemów wyczuwał stopami ruch podłoża, gdy któryś z Chopaków postanowił go napaść. ‒ Jam po te snaki dla guchoty herszta! ‒ ryknął do drzwi na całe gardło Stuk, zawiadamiając o swoim przybyciu. Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, powtórzył swoje obwieszczenie. Byłby tak krzyczał do śmierci, gdyby akurat w tym momencie z warsztatu nie wyszedł Ogod – właściciel. Biedny Stuk przez cały czas stał przed wymalowanym znakiem, który opatrznie był brany przez orków za drzwi. Jak na ironię, zawiadamiał, że znajdują się one na prawo. ‒ Czego sie drze? ‒ spytał zirytowany Ogod. ‒ Tam pisze, że nie folno. ‒ Jam po te snaki. Te same co je prosił herszt. ‒ Od Durnego Zada idziesz? Czekaj... Kmm ‒ One były o jakimś sporze... ‒ Zebraniu! Ta... Mam! Kodź tam... znaczy, tu! Sa mnom ‒ zaprosił Ogod, wchodząc do warsztatu. Pierwsze pomieszczenie wyglądało tak, jak mogła wyglądać pracownia nad znakami orków. Czarna, żółta, zielona i czerwona farba znajdowały się na ścianach, podłodze i suficie. Stuk znalazł ją też całkiem sporo w powietrzu z pomocą nosa, ale jak na złość ani odrobiny w puszkach. ‒ Czemu som puste? ‒ spytał, zaglądając do kadzi, w której zgodnie z opisem powinna się znajdować wczoraj zrobiona biała farba. ‒ To ty nie wiesz, że sie skończył szajbimber? ‒ odpowiedział pytaniem Ogod, a Stuk już po chwili załapał, że nijak nie pomaga to w zagadce braku farby. ‒ No... ‒ zaczął Ogod. ‒ Sie skończył, więc chopaki przyszły mi tu wyżłopać farbę. Sie tłuki rozchorowały, więc im Dok Fokh dał te piguły co zwołują sraczki. Bidaczyny wylazły potem na pole, więc nam grzyby na polu od wczoraj rosnom na żółto i na niebiesko. ‒ W sensie, że kolorowo? ‒ spytał Stuk, jak gdyby dochodząc do nieścisłości w opowiadaniu. ‒ Nie. Tylko na te dwa. Inne kolory som lżejsze i łatwiej w kichy wchodzom. Jak spotkasz jakiegoś czerwono zielonego, albo zielo czarnego to przez to, że przez braki w szajbimbrze. Wzioł sie nieborak za żłopanie mojej farby. Cioł jeden! ‒ podsumował Ogod, zatrzymując się przed szerokim stołem, na którym spoczywały dwie pomalowane na pstrokato blachy. Nie sposób było rozpoznać, jaka choroba musiała trapić artystę, który je malował. ‒ To, to? ‒ Co „to”? ‒ To ja sie pytam ‒ zauważył Stuk, a Ogod był już gotów go uderzyć, ale w porę zapomniał o co poszło. ‒ Tu som te tablice o zbiórce do Skauy, co je kazau Herszt Gohr zrobić. Miałem problemów innych całkiem niemało, więc je kazałem Grotom wykonać. Znaków nie potrzebowały dużo, ale nie sprawdzałem co wyszło. Dwaj orkowie nachylili się nad dziełem Grotów, próbując odczytać co też napisały. ‒ Tu! ‒ wskazał po dłuższym czasie Stuk, odnajdując pierwszy znak. ‒ No tu, to akurat mój palec jest ‒ zauważył Ogold, zabierając pospiesznie łapę z tablicy. ‒ Co też one tu narobi... O tutaj jest! Patrzaj. ‒ Nie widze ‒ przyznał Stuk. ‒ No tutaj ‒ pokazał ork, rozmazując trochę świeżej farby. ‒ A jest! ‒ „Do-do-do-do-do-do-do...” ‒ zaczął czytać Ogold. ‒ „Pu-py-pa-po-pe-pu-pa-po...” ‒ „Ro-ra-ro-ra-ro-ra-ro-re...” ‒ A potem duużo „TF” ‒ zauważył Stuk. Zapadła cisza, jaka u orków zdarza się zwykle jedynie po całkowitym wytępieniu ich z konkretnej planety. Nieprzyjemny, groźny pomruk tego jałowego dźwięku został na chwilę przerwany głośnym „Ratunku!” a następnie odgłosem potężnej eksplozji z sąsiedniego warsztatu. Potem odezwał się Ogold. ‒ Farby i tak nie ma, a Herszt i tak jest ślepy, więc to bez znaczenia. Tablice som – som. Bieraj je do tego durnia i tak będzie zadowolon, co je ma. ‒ Ale chopaki mają się dofiedzieć, że jutro lecom na Waagh! Jak siem dowiedzom, jak nie ma tablic? ‒ Trzym ‒ stwierdził Ogold wciskając Stukowi do łap lejek z rączką wykonany z przerdzewiałej stali. ‒ Co to? ‒ Pewniejszy rodzaj znakuf. Łazi sie i sie wrzeszczy do tego mniejszego końca. Ćfięk rośnie w raz z tym na drugim. Jak chcesz to ci dam samokułkę. ‒ Dzięki, ja mam słożbową Szaberfurę. ‒ Odpada ‒ zauważył Ogold. ‒ Silnika będą słyszeć, nie ciebie. Samokułka, lub do domu. ‒ To ja pójdę do domu ‒ powiedział smutno Stuk, obracając się na pięcie. ‒ Czeka! ‒ zatrzymał go w porę Ogold. ‒ Jak chcesz to sie możesz ze Skauy zawrzeszczeć. Każdy cie wtedy usłyszy, ja pewien. ‒ Myślisz? ‒ spytał Stuk, rozcierając załzawione oko wolną łapą. ‒ No ta! Bedom słyszeć, jakbyś się darł do ucha. A tera bierz te blachy i zapłać dwa zemba. ‒ Ale ja nie mam. Łup! Ogold przywalił Stukowi w twarz jedną z tablic, aż ten upadł na podłogę. W blasze zostały za to trzy zęby powalonego orka, które wyszarpnął sprawca. Dwa wsadził sobie do kieszeni, a trzeciego wręczył wstającemu Stukowi. ‒ Trzym reszte. ‒ Nic sie nie stauo ‒ zapewnił Stuk, sięgając po blachy. Gdy tylko ujął je w łapy, rozłożył dwie ręce i w jednej chwili ściął przy ich pomocy orkowi łeb. ‒ To tera pójdę do Doka Fokha. Za przyszycie głowy bierze sześć zemba, dwa dla mnie. ‒ Szkubany szczur ‒ wycharczała głowa orka do odchodzącego Stuka. Wkrótce wysłany po tablice ork powrócił na potężny Dfór Hersztowy. Budynek, w którym mieścił się między innymi gigantyczny fotel Gohra Tfardego Łpa z właścicielem, był jedną z największych wyzwań orczej architektury. Stworzony od podstaw z wielkich głazów później stawał się plątaniną drewnianych belek, pokrzywionej blachy i przylepionych na ślinę cegieł. Gdzieś na wysokości piętnastu metrów wypatrzono uwięziony ludzki myśliwiec (marki Nephilim). Leżał ułożony w taki sposób, że nie dało się ocenić, czy zawadził przypadkiem o gargantuiczną konstrukcję, czy też celowo umieszczono go tam, by na przykład załatał jakąś dziurę. ‒ Stuk! ‒ zaryczał jakiś ork, gdy niosący blachy wszedł do budynku. Zawołany posłusznie zatrzymał się i obrócił głowę w stronę skąd dobiegł głos. Już po chwili ujrzał, jak jeden z Burszujów dyskretnie daje mu znak, żeby się zbliżył. Stuk przerażony widokiem znacznie roślejszego od niego orka, przycisnął mocno do siebie trzymane tablice i delikatnie pokręcił głową. ‒ Stuk, cho no! ‒ nalegał groźny ork, ale Stuk był dalece niechętny podchodzeniu do wielkiego Burszuja. W związku z tym dręczyciel sam musiał się pofatygować do ofiary. W miarę jak zbliżał się do nieszczęsnego Stuka, ten coraz bardziej się kurczył. Gdy Burszuj stanął, musiał najpierw odkleić orka od podłogi. ‒ Czemu nie potszedł? ‒ spytał trzymanego w górze Stuka. ‒ Trzym! ‒ krzyknął rozpaczliwie ork, rzucając w stronę oprawcy blaszane tablice. Zaskoczony tym posunięciem ork, upuścił Stuka, zostając z dwiema tablicami w łapach. Uwolniony ork zdołał czmychnąć w tempie balistycznego pocisku, dokonując podobnych zniszczeń, przebiegając pomiędzy ścianami. ‒ Ty tchószu! Złapie cie! ‒ zapewnił burszuj, ruszając w pogoń za Stukiem. Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Uciekający ork co jakiś czas wpadał na ściany, zwalając najprzeróżniejsze ustrojstwa, które waliły się na Burszuja. Lampa, Splufa, ludzki kask, dwie duże deski, do połowy pełna konewka i kowadło. Kto do diaska wiesza na ścianach kowadło? Po dłuższej i bardzo bolesnej pogoni, wściekły ork, poczuł, że znalazł się gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien się znaleźć. Zdjął z głowy konewkę i zmazał z twarzy lepką maź, która do niedawna znajdowała się w jej wnętrzu. Już po chwili, mrugając dostrzegł przed sobą siedzącego i bardzo rozzłoszczonego Gohra, noszącego dwa imiona. ‒ Coś ty za dureń? ‒ ryknął na niego dwukrotnie większy i cięższy ork o potężnych stalowych rękawicach i pancerzu, który samym ciężarem mógłby zabić burszuja. ‒ Ja, ja właśnie... Tablice przyniosłem! ‒ zawołał w przypływie nadziei Burszuj, wyciągając przed siebie wciąż trzymane blachy. ‒ „To zabić przybyłem?” ‒ zapytał go z niedowierzeniem dorównującym furii Gohr. Ork nie dostrzegł w matowych, pustych oczach herszta żadnej szansy na ocalenie. ‒ Blachy! ‒ zawołał w przypływie rozpaczy cieniutkim głosem, zakrywając się tablicami, jak wcześniej uczynił przed nim Stuk. ‒ Nie jestem parchaty! ‒ zapewnił go Gohr, w porywie szału wstając z miejsca. Jednym tupnięciem powalił orka na plecy, a kopniakiem posłał go pod sufit, gdzie czekały na niego dawno zamocowane Nadzajkolce. Upuszczone tablice uderzyły cicho o podłogę. ‒ A! Blachy... ‒ Gohr pojął swój błąd. Spojrzał na ile mógł w stronę nadzianego na przymocowane pod sufitem szpikulce orka. Zrezygnował jednak z jakichkolwiek przeprosin i zajął się, jak sądził wykonanymi starannie informacyjnymi tablicami. Przyłożył je do lepiej działającego oka, ale po krótkiej chwili odczytywania poddał się. ‒ Czytaj ‒ nakazał stojącemu obok pomagierowi Karthakogowi. Ten był jednym z wierniejszych i bardziej rozgarniętych orków podległych Gohrowi. Usilnie starał się zapanować nad idiotycznymi rozkazami swojego herszta, który nieraz potrafił oburzyć się na pochlebstwa lub skazać na ścięcie strażników, którzy przyprowadzili do osądzenia jakiegoś winowajcę. Gdy dostał do łap pobazgrane przez Groty blachy, szczerze oświadczył: ‒ To nie jest to, o co szef prosił. Gohr pokiwał głową, udając zamyślenie. W końcu machnął łapą jak gdyby nakazując powtórzyć to, co powiedział Karthakog. ‒ To nie te tablice! ‒ krzyknął mu do ucha ork, ale Gohr, znów pokiwał głową. ‒ Tak. Nie podoba mi się tylko co na końcu. Jak to możliwe popraw. Fszyscy majom być na jutro gotowi! Kto nie bedzie na miejscu Skauy, ten nie leci. ‒ Ale szefie! Trzeba nam wiencej czasu ‒ zauważył Karthakog, a Gohr zerwał się z siedziska. ‒ Tchósz nie chce lecieć na Waagh!? Karthakog zbliżył lewą łapę do czoła. Dobrze wiedział, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Gohr, mógł nabrać jedynie przekonania, że ktoś sprzeciwia się jego poleceniom. Pomagier posłusznie zabrał do rąk tablice i wyszedł. Przez całą noc biegał w raz z Stukiem po kolonii, nawołując wszystkich orków do zabrania miejsc na pokładzie Skauy. Nie to, żeby orkowie nie chcieli się wybrać na Waagh! Bynajmniej. Chodziło o to, by wszelkim nieprzekonanym przekazać, że największy w mieście obiekt przypominający odrąbaną w zeszłym tygodniu górę z przytroczonymi silnikami to ta Skaua, o której wszyscy mówią, że zabierze ich na Waagh! Start przebiegł pomyślnie, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, iż przez pierwsze piętnaście minut Gohr darł się na swój hełm, przekonany, że wydaje polecenia przez radio. Lot przez atmosferę okazał się ponad siły części z pasażerów, którzy wbrew własnej woli, musieli puścić przyczepione do zewnętrznych ścian Skauy drążki i pospadali z powrotem na powierzchnię planety. Reszta miała więcej szczęścia, bo zajęła wygodniejsze i jak się okazało bezpieczniejsze miejsca wewnątrz wydrążonych jam Skauy. Największa znajdowała się na samym jej szczycie. Potężny mostek o kilkunastu przeszklonych otworach zawierał stłoczonych przed prymitywną sterownią orków, będących zaufanymi Gohra. ‒ Ale gdzie my właściwie lecimy szefie? Spytał herszta Karthakog, a Stuk w raz z resztą siedzących obok Gohra, spojrzeli w stronę dowódcy. ‒ Czemu stoimy? ‒ spytał Gohr, prawdopodobnie nieświadom, że ktoś czeka na jego odpowiedź. ‒ Dokąd lecimy! ‒ krzyknął najgłośniej jak tylko był w stanie Karthakog. ‒ A co to jest? ‒ odpowiedział po chwili Gohr, wskazując na odległy jasny kształt. ‒ To! Jest! Gfiazda! ‒ poinformował go Karthakog. ‒ Waagh! ‒ ryknął bojowo Gohr, nie pozostawiając załodze złudzeń, że oto znaleźli przeciwnika godnego orków. Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fucarius) Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Opowiadania